Different people from different countries speak different languages, but often use the same hardware to communicate that language. For example, people speak Japanese over cell phones, text in Japanese over cell phones, and write e-mail over their PC. The same operations occur in English and many other languages.
Many abbreviations have evolved in text messaging. One such abbreviation is “OTS” meaning “over the shoulder” indicating that parents are watching.
Sometimes, however, these text messages mean different things in different languages. The simple letter K may mean okay, but in Spanish may mean “que” or what.